


One, Two, Three, 3, 2, 1

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys Sherlock's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, 3, 2, 1

_One_

John moaned, sucking Sherlock’s long, elegant finger into his mouth all the way to the second knuckle before pushing it back out with his tongue. He never once took his eyes off his lover and that intense stare from those sage eyes sent a thrill down the doctor’s spine. Sherlock smirked lightly as he ran his fingertip around John’s mouth, moistening his lips with the saliva on his digit before pushing it back past those teeth once more.

_Two_

This time it was Sherlock’s turn to moan as John split his fingers with his tongue, the tip teasing the inside of his fingers all the way down to the webbing. Sherlock let John twirl his tongue across them, thrusting them a little between his lips and smirking as John closed his eyes to imagine them elsewhere.

_Three_

‘One more?’ Sherlock asked, his breathy words ghosting across John’s cheek before he was kissing the corner of his mouth, fingers still playing along the seam of his lips.

‘Yes,’ John sighed, sparing a hand for his arousal to try and relieve some of the pressure. ‘Yes, Sherlock, I want more.’

‘Then you’re only getting two,’ Sherlock replied, that wicked smile passing his lips. ‘I always leave you wanting more, it makes you come back ravenous for seconds.’

‘Bastard,’ John breathed, shifting slightly to nudge Sherlock’s fingers back towards his mouth. He was quick to wrap his lips around three of Sherlock’s fingers and suck, receiving a frown as Sherlock pulled his fingers out with a loud pop.

‘You mustn’t be greedy,’ Sherlock berated. John smirked up at him. 

Another kiss was placed on his lips, Sherlock delving deeper this time as he pushed John down against the mattress. John heard the sound of the lubricant cap being flipped open and moaned appreciatively, his thighs falling open in anticipation for Sherlock's fingers again, this time somewhere far more intimate.

_One_

John gasped. The lubricant was cold against the heated flesh of his pucker and Sherlock seemed to be having too much fun teasing him to just get on with it. Eventually that long, sensual finger breached him and had him arching slightly off the bed, searching for that perfect angle. He heard Sherlock’s low chuckle in his ear, the rumble of his voice telling him to be patient. They were nowhere near finished here and John would just have to wait.

_Two_

Those fingers scissored inside of him, not quite opening him up but slicking the walls of his passage, teasing him relentlessly. When they finally curled to hit that spot that made him moan, John was already fast running out of breath to spare on anything other than chanting his lover’s name, and he was torn between spreading his thighs further apart to get Sherlock in deeper, or clamping them shut tight so he could feel every little thrust they made inside of him. 

_Three_

Again Sherlock teased him with the offer of a third finger, though not verbally this time. That digit ran around John’s entrance, fingernails digging in slightly to the sensitive skin but never joining the others as they thrust inside of him. It wouldn’t, Sherlock had already said so and he was a man of his word, but John couldn’t help the thrill of hope that ran through him every time that finger passed over his taint.

_One_

Sherlock nudged John’s hand towards his mouth, sucking in his index finger as deep as it would go as Sherlock’s own fingers achieved the same depth deep inside of him. John watched Sherlock, slack jawed, as his lover fellated his finger, feeling the graze of teeth along his knuckles. It was enough to make him shudder. 

_Two_

John pulled his finger all the way out only to replace it with two, gasping as Sherlock sucked hard, forcing the digits to stay together with his tongue curled around them. John started thrusting his fingers between those perfect lips, moving a bit faster when he realized Sherlock’s own fingers were mimicking his moves. 

_Three_

Praying Sherlock continued to copy him, John pushed a third finger past Sherlock’s lips, opening up his mouth a little wider. He continued to be hopeful when he felt that third finger press against his pucker, the tip just about breaching him. But Sherlock was doing nothing more than teasing again. His third finger never joined, and he’d bitten down lightly on John’s fingers to stop him from thrusting them into his mouth. 

‘Not fair,’ John whined. Sherlock just smirked, letting John’s fingers slip from his mouth. 

‘Turn over.’ 

John complied despite the fact it meant the loss of Sherlock’s fingers. He had hoped there would be something better replacing them. John heard the cap of the lubricant but his hope was quelled by the sound of Sherlock’s deep chuckle. ‘Now what did I tell you about being greedy?’ Sherlock knelt in between John’s legs, pushing John’s thighs a little further apart with his knees. It made John feel deliciously open and on display, and it was making him bite his lip before Sherlock even touched him again. 

_Three_

Sherlock returned his fingers, cool and slick once more with fresh lubricant. John let out a relieved moan when Sherlock didn’t drag out the proceedings and began thrusting those two fingers with vigour. John canted his hips and arched his back. This was far too satisfying to remain still. He really shouldn’t be disappointed to only get two of Sherlock’s fingers. God, he knew by now that it was enough.

_Two_

John twisted around as best he could to watch Sherlock watching him. Sherlock had his eyes fixed on where his fingers were disappearing into John’s body, and his free hand wrapped firmly around his own cock.

‘Not fair,’ John whined again. The position made it very uncomfortable to reach a hand down to himself, and there was Sherlock, wanking proudly over him. Sherlock smirked before the pleasure chased his smugness away. Mouth slightly parted, cheeks flushed; John could read the tell tale signs before Sherlock threw his head back and moaned up to the heavens.

_One_

John dropped his head back down onto the pillow as he felt the warm splash across his buttocks. He always felt so wonderfully filthy when Sherlock came on his skin, and there was no denying the moan that escaped past his lips as the last drop was wrung from his lover’s cock. Sherlock was still eliciting pleasure with his fingers in a way no one should be able to through the haze of orgasm, and now John was squirming with the need to get off himself. 

_Three_

‘Patience,’ Sherlock growled, giving John’s arse a slap when John attempted to reach down to his arousal. John whimpered something incomprehensible into the pillow, but was thankful moments later that he had once again listened to his lover.

_Two_

Both of Sherlock’s hands squeezed each of John’s arse cheeks, fingers sliding through the mess he had made across his back. 

‘Oh dear fucking god!’ John swore as Sherlock started pushing his seed into John’s hole, using his own cum to lubricate the way. He still only used two fingers, and for all his previous complaining, John wasn’t so sure anymore he would survive if Sherlock used three.

_One_

John cried out, clenching the pillow beneath his fists as Sherlock brought about his wonderful end. Sherlock stilled his fingers, thrust in deep to press lightly against John’s prostate so every time he trembled it would send an added jolt of pleasure up his spine. He felt Sherlock’s warmth drape across his back, and those lips trail kisses up to his ear.

‘Now you see; there’s never a need to be greedy,’ Sherlock said in a sultry whisper. John could hear the smirk in his voice, and knew how much of a wreck he must look.

‘Git,’ John said, fighting with his breath to gain it back. ‘You do know I still want your cock, and I will take it once I get my breath back.’

Sherlock smirked. ‘I had planned on it. I told you you’d be back ravenous for seconds.’

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thanks to Atlin Merrick for getting me through a horrible stint of writer's block. I am currently sitting on her couch, eating her nuts (no pun intended :P ) It feels good to finally post something again.


End file.
